And They Call Me
by EyesTurnedSkyward1969
Summary: A collection of drabbles that have absolutely nothing to do with the title, and a lot to do with little else. USUKUS exclusive.


Blindsided

Warnings: Implied gay sex, limited cursing

Rating: K+

Summary: Arthur picks up a man after one too many drinks in a bar. It's an ordinary night, really; an ordinary night followed by a _very_ unordinary morning. Loosely based after the Arrested Development episode, Justice is Blind.

* * *

><p>Alfred smiled, and Arthur felt terrible.<p>

"It's the blind thing, isn't it?"

Arthur spluttered, unsure of what to say. "Alfred- no, of course not-"

"It's ok, Art. Seriously. It's not like this hasn't happened before." The Brit made a noise in the back of his throat. Alfred only shrugged. "That's life."

"No," Arthur said, his eyebrows furrowed. "No, Alfred, that's-"

"Horrible?" Arthur nodded. "Like I said, that's life." Arthur looked at him incredulously. Hearing only silence, Alfred went on, his hands searching for Arthur's shoulders as he spoke.

"Look Artie. You don't really seem like the one night stand type of guy. So I'm giving you a way out. You know I can't see your face and—God dammit, will you just put your shoulders under my hands?" Arthur obliged, feeling worse and worse with every word that came out of Alfred's mouth. The blond looked at him thankfully, his too large hands clasped firmly above Arthur's collarbone. "Like I was saying, I've never seen your face, so it's not like I'll be able to recognize you or anything. The way I see it, you're home free. No strings attached, no guilt... no nothin'. Just the way you meant it to happen_ before_ you found out I was blind."

"But I—Alfred, that's not—"

"Arthur, for Christ's sake. I'm not looking for a pity party, so just… _leave _already. Look, there's the door," Alfred said, pointing at the dresser.

Arthur turned to face the doorway, his expression unsure. Which to choose? His one (and possibly only) chance at escape, or the blind man he had so obviously taken advantage of? It took only a moment of thought before a look of pure guilt settled over the Englishman's features; Alfred hadn't been lying when he said he wasn't cut out for this. Lip held between his teeth, the Brit swiveled slowly on his heel and pulled the American towards him, his arms coiling lightly around the larger's waist. Alfred followed suit, though his confusion was as obvious as the milky tint to his eyes.

"Alfred…" Arthur began, rolling the words around on his tongue before deciding to just get on with it. "I… I honestly had an excellent time last night, and… and I wouldn't mind another like it. The fact that you're blind… it doesn't change anything. Really. So… yes, another date would be-"_ horrible, terrible, a pathetic, misguided attempt to assuage my slowly dwindling conscience_- "brilliant."

"I… Will, ya mean it? I mean, I… I've never…" The American's hopeful expression quickly morphed into one of uncertainty. "And you're sure about this? Because if you don't want to, it's totally ok. I mean, being with me... it's not exactly a walk in the park." Arthur shook his head before remembering that Alfred couldn't see it.

"Yes Alfred. I'm positive."

The American gave him a smile that could blind, and with that thought running through his head, Arthur realized he truly was a terrible person.

* * *

><p>AN: To begin: yes, this _is_ just another analogous set of drabbles. However, it is _my _set of analogous drabbles, and so I feel obliged to ask that you read them, and, of course, leave feedback if possible. Some will be angstier than others, some more comedic. Oh, and also, you should know that no two stories will sound alike, because my writing style is still changing.

If you like a particular story more than others and would like to see it continued, then simply write up a comment requesting as much. If I get enough requests for a certain story, I will try my best to continue it.

About this story: I know the title is horrible. Love me anyways?

Quick Fact: Animal placenta is often times used in shampoo. Animal placenta: gives your hair that newborn shine.


End file.
